Potter Mi AntiSnape
by Lali Evans
Summary: Puedo declarar, con total seguridad, que James Potter es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Sev, mi mejor amigo.Mi socio de crimen. ¡Aún no puedo creer como me cortó el rostro después de tantos años! Traducción de Leigh.A.Sumpter.


_**Nota de traductora**__: Este fanfic pertenece originalmente a_**Leigh A. Sumpter**_, autora de habla inglesa, que me permitió traducirlo, amablemente._

_Disfruten de esta historia tanto como lo hize yo._

_Lal!_

**Potter: Mi Anti-Snape**

Puedo declarar, con total seguridad, que James Potter es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

En verdad, él puede ser un cerdo despreciable no sabe cuando necesita ponerse serio.Pero de todos modos, estoy orgullosa de ser su novia, y hasta he dudado si hago tan feliz a una persona tan leal y valiente como James.

Y para mejor, estando con él no pienso tanto en Sev.

Sev, mi mejor amigo.Mi socio de crimen. ¡Aún no puedo creer como me cortó el rostro después de tantos años!

Es por eso que estoy con James, la mejor elección entre los dos. Una parte, por que James nunca sacrificaría a sus amigos para pertenecer a alguna secta de esas, y por otra, nunca me lastimaría.

Él dice que me ama. Y creo yo que también. Sé que él haría todo lo posible para protegerme, que hace promesas que sé que puede luego cumplir y me ha dicho que soy mucho más hermosa que las veces que él me lo puede recordar. Y él no es quizá perfecto, pero sus intenciones valen y sé que puedo confiar en él.

Pero, en el fondo, admito que extraño a Sev. ¡Nos divertíamos mucho juntos! ¡Él fue quien me dijo que yo era una bruja en primer lugar! No creo haber llegado hasta aquí sin su ayuda.

Extraño esos días en que estábamos juntos. Todavía recuerdo el verano antes de quinto, cuando Sev venía a casa a cenar cada noche y se quedaba hasta que su madre lo llamaba para ir a casa.

Algunas noches, nos tirábamos en el suelo de mi patio delantero, admirábamos las estrellas y simplemente hablábamos.

Nuestras conversaciones se trataban de temas aburridos, como los escolares, o los más interesantes sobre adolescentes. O simplemente reíamos de nada. Pero me recordaban por qué éramos amigos. Podíamos hablar de _cualquier cosa._

Era durante esas charlas nocturnas en que deseaba que todo desapareciera, excepto nosotros. Juraba imaginarnos dentro de una caja de paredes invisibles, que nos aislaban del mundo.

Yo sabía que Sev había estado uniéndose a un grupo de Slytherin, los más temerarios, así que nuestra amistad fue difícil de mantener aún fuera de la escuela.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, acostada junto a Sev en mi patio delantero, trataba de ignorar lo que se estaba por venir. _Yo lo sabía, _pero lo trataba de ignorar. En esas noches mágicas, una parte de mí creyó que algún día me enamoraría de él.

Fue en quinto año cuando sucumbí. No podía ser más duro para mí que Sev cambiaria totalmente frente a mis ojos, y yo sin poder defenderlo para siempre.

El día en que me llamó _sangre sucia_, había arruinado todas las oportunidades de volver a creer en él.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que volví de las vacaciones en el tren, sola. Mamá me preguntó por una semana si Sev se había conseguido una novia o algo para no venir a verme. Y si yo me encontraba bien, si no estaba dolida o si necesitaba una taza de té. O alguna distracción.

Además, papá quería saber donde estaba mi único amigo que venía en verano y por qué no venía a verme, como hacía cada noche.

Y después, dos largos años, y ahora somos básicamente extranjeros, desconocidos, menos en las ocasiones donde nos saludamos con un cabeceo ocasional, cuando otros están presentes.

Aún me siento dolida, pero debo pensar en mi presente. Y el futuro.

Por estas razones y por más, James es un novio mucho más digno que lo que Sev nunca será.James es básicamente el anti-Sev. Nunca me dañaría, como dije.

Si tenemos una pelea, al segundo anda de rodillas pidiendo disculpas. Y si me accidento, no llego a rasguñarme el dedo cuando ya me está llevando a la enfermería. Es demasiado atento a veces, pero tiene su corazón en el camino indicado y es, posiblemente, la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Tan hay razones por las que James es un novio mucho más digno que Sev estará siempre. James es básicamente el anti-Sev. Él nunca acaba de lastimarme para caber el rasguño del pulg. que - él nunca me lastimaría, período. Él tiene su corazón en el lugar derecho y es posiblemente la persona más valiente que conozco.

Pero a pesar de todo, todavía no puedo evitar estremecerme y emocionarme con estos _recuerdos._

_**--**_

_**Nota de Autora Original:**_

_**Ok, quizás no es mi mejor fanfic, pero es diferente de lo que he venido haciendo y me gusta.Espero que a ustedes igual.**_

_**Leigh.A.Sumpter.**_

**Autora original:** Leigh A. Sumpter

**Idioma original: **Inglés

**Traductora: **Lali Evans

**Idioma Traducido:** Español.


End file.
